


The Chat Problem

by Tsukino_Usagi_Ty



Series: Crack fics that were spur of the moment (SKZ Edition) [1]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bang Chan is So Done, Bang Chan is a Little Shit, Best Friends Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Insomniac Bang Chan, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Kim Yugyeom Being A Little Shit, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam Being A Little Shit, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bang Chan, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty/pseuds/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty
Summary: I have a bunch of crack fics saved on a doc and my friend encouraged me to upload them. Word of warning: the stories may end up more like a drabble above anything else, so be warned.This story features chaotic children (cough Stray Kids and GOT7 cough),  a done Bang Chan, and some crack all mixed into one.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: Crack fics that were spur of the moment (SKZ Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Chat Problem

Chan doesn’t know how it happened. One day, he was chatting in the 97 liner’s group chat, and the next he was surrounded by everyone that was active in the group chat, and their group mates. Honestly? Chan just wanted to joke around with some of the guys in the 97 liner’s group chat while both him and his members were taking a long break in the dance studio. He just wanted to joke around with some people his age for once. 

With the chat being chaotic and not having slept for the past few days, Chan was a bit more aggressive than normal in the chat. He joked around with BamBam, and Yugyeom like always (aka savage and super casual). It has only been a few days since he has been added to the group chat; and with almost nobody online at the moment, he didn’t think that much about how he texted with his friends. While chatting with the two GOT7 members, he forgot that he was on the 97 liner’s chat and not in the group chat that he shared with several of the GOT7 members. 

This may or may not have bothered Jungkook, who was also online and in the chat as well. 

* * *

97 all the way 

**Crispy:** look, all im saying is that there is a large amount of rubber ducks that are lost okay?

**SkrtSkrt:** Chris, you have to stop with this damn obsession with the fucking ducks man

**Gottie:** Damn Bam

**Gottie:** dont need to be rude to mah bby channie!

**Crispy:** bich! 

**Crispy:** i aint no bby!

**Crispy:** i am an adult!

**SkrtSkrt:** sure hun

**SkrtSkrt:** keep telling yourself that

**Crispy:** I AM!

**Gottie:** yeah?

**Crispy:** YES!

**Gottie:** you and what proof?

**Crispy:** im the leader of Stray Kids

**SkrtSkrt:** i-

**Crispy:** i can drive

**Gottie:** ..oof

**Crispy:** i can C O O K a lot of food

**Crispy:** unlike some people… >:D

**SkrtSkrt:** you dumbass! 

**SkrtSkrt:** ofc you would go after me like that!

**Gottie:** i mean… he has a point

**Gottie:** Chris can probs cook better than all of us here

**SkrtSkrt:** … 

**SkrtSkrt:** fine, you right

**Crispy:** uwu thanks bich

**Crispy:** anywho i feel tired.

**SkrtSkrt:** ... 

**Gottie:** .... 

**Gottie:** chris?

**Crispy:** yeah? 

**SkrtSkrt:** when was the last time you slept?

**Crispy:** lmao idk tbh

**Crispy:** but like….

**Crispy:** it aint bad!

**Crispy:** nothing is collapsing on me like last time

**Crispy:** so yall dont have to strap me down like im a fucking wimp 

**SkrtSkrt:** but chan…

**Crispy:** IM 

**Crispy:** F I N E 

**Crispy:** : )

**Kookie:** Chan? 

**Kookie:** as in Bang Chan?

**Crispy:** ...?

**Crispy:** wait this aint our private group chat

**Crispy:** .... Oof

**Crispy:** but yeah! Thats me! :P

**Kookie:** how did you get here?

**Crispy:** well 

**Crispy:** you see…

**Crispy:** when a mommy and a daddy like each other

**Crispy:** very much…

**SkrtSkrt:** OMFG 

**SkrtSkrt:** Chan STAHP

**Gottie:** no wait…. 

**Gottie:** he has a point

**Kookie:** how….

**Kookie:** why

**Kookie:** thatS NOT WHAT I MEANT SHNWNFLSDFamnajdhaWN

**Crispy:** i know :P

**Gottie:** damn 

**Gottie:** friendships ended

**Gottie:** Channie is my only friend 

**Gottie:** no one in this world is more perfect for me then Channie

**SkrtSkrt:** no way bitch

**SkrtSkrt** : get in line!

**SkrtSkrt:** Channie is MINE!

**SkrtSkrt:** B A C K 

**SkrtSkrt:** O F F : )

**Kookie:** I….

**Kookie:** I thought i was your BFF :(

**Gottie:** Sorry,

**Gottie:** not sorry

**Gottie:** Chan has earned my respects

**SkrtSkrt:** …. (-_-

**SkrtSkrt:** in other words; channie

**Crispy:** yeah?

**SkrtSkrt:** ‘yeom wants you to give him some more food

**SkrtSkrt:** he burned all of the food yesterday

**Crispy:** god damn

**Crispy:** AGAIN?!

**Crispy:** HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO GOD DAMN BURN INSTANT NOODLE?!?!?!?

**Crispy:** one of these days bitch

**Crispy:** one of these days imma leave you to rot

**Crispy:** quit leaching off of my fridge!

**Crispy:** AND MY WALLET! 

**Gottie:** …

**Gottie:** plz bestie?

**Gottie:** i’ll take over babysitting 

**Gottie:** i just want some of your food Channie! 

**Gottie:** P L E A S E !!!! :(

**Crispy:** ...

**Crispy:** ....

**Crispy:** damn it 

**Crispy:** fine

**Kookie:** what-

**Crispy:** i gtg ttyl

**Crispy:** be at the dorms by 6:30 pm, 

**Crispy:** or there will be no food left for you

**Crispy:** that is all i can guarantee 

**Gottie:** but channie….

**Crispy:** you can bring your members, but that's it

**Crispy:** bye : )

* * *

Looking up from his phone; Chan cleared his throat and got the attention of his members. “Got7 is coming over tonight. Yugyeom managed to burn their emergency instant noodles that were left. How did that happen? I don’t know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't been posting that much. School is hectic and I'm having midterms right now.
> 
> Should I be posting another story when I should be working on my other ones? Probably not. Either way, I'm proof-reading and making final edits right now so don't worry!
> 
> I'll see you kiddos the next time I update. Leave a comment or review so that I know what yall want next. Love ya and stay safe!
> 
> Ty~


End file.
